A Time For Change
by K-Shandra
Summary: The harder we look for things the more they hide within our vision.


Title: A Time For Change

Genre: CSI MIAMI

Pairing: Horatio and Calleigh

Rating: M – on the heavy side – You are warned. Kids go play…this is not work safe

Timeline: Somewhere in the future, not quite AU.

Spoilers: They're there – vaguely – A bit twisted at times… I like to call it writer's lib.

Summery: The harder we look for things the more they hide within our vision.

Disclaimer: I think we have established by now that they are not mine.

Warning: There is Language within this fic that is not standard to my writing style…

A/N: My muse just got this crazy idea and I just allowed her to run with it... This one comes with a heavy smut warning, seeing that "miss temperamental" was feeling _**REALLY**_ smutty and none of my other stories would indulge her… yet – so she made up for it here. Hence, the length… it was never supposed to be this long.

Written: January-February 2012

Word Count: 15,070

Trigger: Okay so the muse had help here, she was a little down and out, and so I indulged in a marathon of fics - in order to snap her out of her rut. This particular idea was in part sparked by Lieutenant Caine's fic MayDecember – and in essence runs kind a along the same theme, but differently.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

If anyone were to ask Calleigh as to what she had been thinking that evening, she would not have been able to come up with a candid answer. At least not one she could truly validate, because, it might have been the fact that another case had hit too close to home or, that after so many years she had still not found _the one _for her… All she knew was that she had needed some form of physical connection with another human being, to have something more than her career for once.

At some stage in her life, she had thought she had met the perfect man for her. He had exerted such magnetism, unlike any other man she had ever met before or since. However, she has also with passage of time seen that same man pull away from her, and even more into himself.

She still had a lingering hope that he would look her way, but after his almost death-wish-like behaviour, she was no longer certain if he would ever again be willing to open up and let someone in – never mind herself.

Looking around the club, she could not help but feel her spirits sink lower still. She knew that she was too old for the bar scene, or the club thing, that there were younger, prettier girls out there. Girls who had firm bodies and boundless amounts of energy, girls with unbounded sexual appeal that could make men drool just by the thought of being near them –she felt like a wallflower in their presence.

Glancing over the people in the club, she could clearly distinguish which of them were out on the prowl. Although they eyed her with speculation she barely acknowledged them, not even sure what she was looking for, only hoping that she would recognize it when she saw it.

She took a seat at the bar and the bartender came over to her. 'What will it be?' he asked looking appreciatively at her for a moment.

'I'll just have a beer thanks,' she replied settling herself a bit.

'Coming right up,' the bartender said in response, then turned away to see to her order.

Just then, she felt a presence next to her, 'What's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?'

On a scale of one to ten, she would have given that pickup line a minus four, and was very tempted to simply ignore the man when he sat himself down next go her. She chanced a glance at him and nearly sighed aloud in exasperation, thinking that she must have appeared very desperate to this man. He must have been about thirty pounds overweight, with his slicked back hair and designer rip-offs were telling enough. The bartender arrived with her beer and slid it across the counter towards her. She took it and nodded her head in thanks whilst thinking as to how best deal with the man having seated himself next to her.

Just then, he placed his hand on her arm, causing Calleigh to look at him cocking a brow in warning.

'Hey, if playing hard to get is your thing, I'm cool with it, but we both know what you want, so why don't we just cut to the chase,' he said leaning too far into her space for her liking, his greasy tone sending chills down her spine. She retained her cool and simply looked at the man, this time raising both brows. 'How can you be so sure?' she calmly challenged his assessment.

'What else would you come here for?' he quickly returned, way too cocky for her liking. However, she had to admit, he did have a point. Nevertheless, she had no desire for his type.

'I suggest you remove your hand,' a familiar voice behind her said, causing the man to turn and look in the direction of its source, whilst Calleigh's hearts sped up at the familiar timbre.

'I see no reason why I should,' the man challenged in return.

Horatio simply pulled himself up to his full height, placing his hands on his hips whilst turning his attention towards Calleigh. 'Sweetheart, you okay?' he questioned, like it was an everyday occurrence for them to meet like that.

'I'm fine handsome,' she calmly replied, turning to look at him and chancing a smile.

The man looked from the one to the other then removed his hand. 'Hey I didn't mean to impose,' he said backing quickly away. He had watched Calleigh since her entry into the club and he had seen her glance about. However, her actions had not been to the extent that he would have thought that she was actually meeting up with someone.

Horatio looked at the man, fixing him with the famous Lt Caine glare, the one Calleigh had seen countless men shrivel under. The man retreated almost instantly and Horatio took up his place next to her.

When the barman arrived, he simply indicated towards her beer and nodded his head.

Horatio had no idea what had drawn him to go clubbing that evening, but for some inexplicable reason he had experienced an uncontrollable urge to go out. This after having vouched to leave the clubbing scene to his younger staff members, who were better equipped to deal with the noise and grinding bodies. As to what had caused him to select that particular club, he would never know. Yet on his entry into the dimly lit room, his gaze had fallen on a figure he would know anywhere. For over a decade already she had been his right hand, throughout everything. He would be hard pressed to find any situation that had befallen the lab, or their team, during that time where he had not been aware of her silent and persistent presence, where he could not count on her unconditional support. Her trust and faith in him was humbling, and he trusted her more at times than he even trusted himself.

Her presence there had startled him for a minute, and the moment the other man had placed his greasy paw on her - he was seething. He could not fathom why she would even allow such a man close to her, or for that matter allow him to touch her, and it had gotten him thinking, wondering… only to realize that he had no idea whether or not she was actually seeing anyone at that moment. He usually had a good idea as to what was going on in the lab. His ability to move about undetected often gave him a distinct advantage when it came to the gossip doing the rounds. Despite that, he could not recall having heard anything regarding Calleigh in the last few weeks, and although she kept her private life well away from her professional one, he strongly doubted that she would allow someone as slimy as that to pick her up.

Having been an observer of people for as long as he had, he was quick to pick up that she was not interested in the man, and rightly so, because Calleigh was not to be pursued lightly. He could concede that he was no oil painting in comparison and that he had recently gained a few pounds, but Calleigh definitely deserved better than the slime bag who had dared to lay a hand on her.

On his way over to them, he had not even for a moment considered that she could blow him off, or tell him that he should go and look for someone else to pursue. He had simply been intent on ridding her of the man next to her, one who was very unsuitable for her.

Taking the beer from the bartender, he settled and turned slightly towards her. 'So sweetheart, what brings you here,' he asked more casually than he felt.

'Are you working on your pickup lines?' Calleigh was quick to taunt him in return.

'Though I'd give it a try,' Horatio retuned before taking a sip of his beer, 'are they working?' he questioned in return.

Calleigh simply smiled and shook her head slightly before replying, 'not really,' whilst trying too contain her curiosity as to why he was there.

'Then I'll just have to work on them some more,' he returned, smiling slightly in return. It had been a while since they had flirted, and possibly just as long since he had seen a genuine smile on her face.

'What brings you here? I didn't think that this was your scene?' Calleigh questioned him outright, her curiosity having gotten the better of her.

'True, I guess I just had the need to relive the past,' he returned after a few moments of thought, not at all surprised by her directness.

'And you thought coming to a club would do it?' she asked, her disbelief conveyed within her voice.

'I could ask you the same question,' Horatio returned, with a touch of seriousness in the tone of his voice.

'And you would probably get the same answer,' she was quick to reply.

'Well then, allow me to accompany you this evening… unless you would prefer the company of another,' he said, being quick to appoint himself as her keeper for the evening.

'No I don't think so handsome, and anyways I happen to like you company,' Calleigh was quick to return, unable to believe the turn of events.

Her words caused Horatio to smile, and for a moment Calleigh had to really think back to the last time she had seen him smile. The fact that she had made him smile warmed her even further and drew an answering smile from her.

'Well then let's go reminiscing together then.' Horatio said not thinking as to how his words could be interpreted.

Calleigh for a moment looked at him then took a sip of her beer, allowing her thoughts to wander slightly. Not being certain as to how best approach the situation, she decided to make light of it.

'Okay so what do you think of the one over there?' Calleigh questioned him, nudging with her head in the direction of a brunette sitting at the bar not far from them.

'For me or for you,' Horatio was quick to reply, hardly having glanced at the woman. His sights firmly set on the woman before him.

Calleigh simply looked at him in slight exasperation, 'I was thinking for you.'

'Um… too young. She's what - mid thirties?' Horatio replied, chancing a look towards the woman in question.

'Oh, so now you like them older,' Calleigh asked in slight disbelief, realizing that his taste could possibly run within her age bracket, and just the though that he could look her way caused heat to flair in her body.

'More mature I'd say,' Horatio countered.

'Okay, what about that one over there?' She asked, indicating to another brunet, knowing that in the past he had been taken by them.

Horatio glanced in the direction and shook his head, 'I'm not into cougars.'

Calleigh simply smiled, 'okay seriously that one,'

Horatio looked in the direction she pointed then shook his head, 'He'd better be for you, because he's not my type.'

Calleigh simply jostled him in return, 'No seriously, what do you think of him?'

'You like them younger?' he surprisingly asked in return, after realizing that she was serious.

'Not always, but youth does have its advantages,' Calleigh returned, realizing that he was drawing back from her slightly, and wanting to pull him back.

'Other that a raging libido I fail to see the advantage,' Horatio was quick to reply, then looked around the room, noting how many men were from time to time glancing at her.

'No, I was thinking more along the lines of they don't expect more form it than what it is,' Calleigh tried to pull off flippantly, but falling very short.

Her reply caused Horatio to rethink his assessment of her. He had always seen her as a more quiet and soft-spoken person, that yes, at times, could be as stubborn and iron willed as he was. However, he had never seen her as one for the casual scene. He took a sip of his beer just to prevent himself from saying something stupid in reply, then gathered his thoughts before speaking.

'I don't know, there's a lot of potential here if that is what you're seeking,' he finally retuned, felling his gut twist slightly at the words. It was one thing to think of Calleigh in a relationship with someone, but to be faced with her actually seeking someone, in his presence, was something that did not settle well with him. She was a beautiful woman, and he would never have thought that she would need to seek someone out in a place like that.

Many years ago, he would have given anything to catch her at such a moment. However, he doubted she would even consider looking at his less than perfect self. She could have any man she wished, and that is what got his blood boiling – because there was not a single person in that club that was worthy of her. Having glanced around the room again, he noticed that the sleaze that had tried to move in on her earlier was peering at them, as if appraising them. Without really thinking about his actions, he glared at the man and placed his hand over hers. He felt her jolt slightly at his touch, and saw her turn her gaze at him in question.

Horatio moved closer to her, ' your flame from earlier is watching, and I'm not quite willing to let him take you home.' he clarified for her, failing to conceal the possessive tone in his voice. He also did not back off again and chose to remain within her space, making it apparent to anyone who though to challenge him, that she was with him.

Calleigh's heart leapt at his actions and heat once again suffusing her body, causing her to become even more aware of his proximity. 'Thanks handsome, but I had not planned on allowing him take me home,' she replied, and made no move to draw her hand from his or to indicate that she found his invasion of her space unwanted.

Horatio looked down at her hand, slightly amazed at the fact that she had not drawn away from him and that she allowed him to touch her in such a way.

Calleigh could see his mind ticking, and realized that he was once again analysing things. Fully aware that he had no idea as to just how willing she was to allow him continue to touch her like that. For a moment, she even contemplated turning her hand over and lacing her fingers with his, in order to clarify for him her view on the matter. However, she knew how Horatio's mind worked, knew that at that moment he saw her as someone who needed rescuing from a situation, and that his _hero mode_ was in full swing. She also knew that if she managed to manipulate it well enough that she would be able to reel him in, then for a moment questioned whether that was really what she wanted to do. Her answer, she was not all that proud of, as it was blatantly obvious to her that when it came to Horatio, even after all the years between them, she would, if given the chance, snatch him up in a heartbeat. Therefore, she remained passive, letting him believe he was pulling her out of a rut.

Horatio quickly realized that he liked touching her, that he enjoyed being within her immediate vicinity, and thought back to just when it had happened that he forgot how enjoyable it was to be around her. He did not like the answer, because it pointed to a period in his life that still hurt, deeply. He could identify the largest turning point in their relationship to have been when he had announced his impending marriage to Marisol. That had been when she had withdrawn from him, and had since remained as such – even after Marisol's death.

He still remembers how even after he had gotten over the worst of it, he still could not connect with her on the same level as they used to. It was almost as if certain things had been shut-down between them. His thoughts for a moment had him dispute on whether or not he should withdraw his hand, but in the end simply left it there, allowing the awareness between them to grow.

Calleigh was at a loss, for other than work there was little that they discussed anymore. 'How's Kyle,' She finally asked, settling on the one subject she knew he would warm up to quick enough.

Horatio looked at her, thankful that she had chosen a more neutral subject. 'He's well, he met a girl that he really likes,' Horatio answered, not certain as to how forthcoming he should be.

'So you think he'll settle down soon?' She asked having noted his slight level of discomfort.

'I don't know, you never know, he might,' Horatio replied, allowing her to see his confusion regarding the matter.

'You must be pleased and proud of him,' Calleigh returned, hoping he would take the bait and open up a bit. For it had been too long for her since they had really talked to one another, and she knew little more about Kyle and his involvement in Horatio's life than she had know the day Horatio had revealed it to them that he had a son. She still remembers the burning sensation of loss that had overcome her at the conformation that he had been as intimate with another woman, other that Marisol, and that they had created a life together. She could always speculate, but with the presence of a child confirmed it, and it was a fact that had not sat well with her.

'He's a good boy, can't say I had much to do with it,' Horatio finally relented, the dissatisfaction regarding the matter evident in his voice.

'What counts is that you are there for him now when he needs you,' Calleigh replied, moving slightly to bump him with her shoulder, hoping to draw his attention back to the present. She still remembered how she had at first though that Kyle would be a toddler, how Horatio would have the opportunity to establish a relationship with the boy, and how he would become a distraction for him outside of work… only to be confronted by a young man. She could understand how that had been difficult for him.

'That's true,' Horatio finally answered, looking at her again. His hand moved slightly to squeeze hers.

'You wanna dance?' Calleigh asked, making to stand, causing him to withdraw his hand.

'I'm not a good dancer,' Horatio quickly replied in defiance, not wanting to lose her to the grinding bodies on the dance floor.

'No one is going to judge you,' she returned, reaching for his hand and pulling him along.

Lost in the effect her action had on him, reeling from the fact that she had reached for him and was subsequently pulling him along with her, he blindly followed her, wanting to keep that contact with her. 'Okay then, but I'm serious when I say I don't dance well,' He reiterated as they slowly made their way to the dance floor.

'Just relax and enjoy yourself for once,' Calleigh casually threw over her shoulder, her heart pounding at the knowledge that he was following her lead for once.

Horatio followed her to the dance floor that, due to its packed state, saw them squeeze into an area that he definitely considered too small for two people to move in, without hurting each other that is.

Calleigh carefully started to move her body in time to the music, her movements almost setting him in a trace as the blood in his body started humming. He tried to copy her movements, but soon enough had his unwillingness substantiated when an already inebriated youngster nearly knocked her off her feet, groping her in the process. Horatio merely pulled the man upright and placed him back on his feet before pushing him back into the horde of gyrating bodies. Calleigh saw his annoyance and indicated to him to follow her back to the bar, which he did without needing a second invitation.

On their return, they only found one seat available and he gestured for her to take it, concurrently noticing how the other men, who were all slightly inebriated, were gawking at her; or at least that was how it seemed to him. He stood closely behind her as if wanting to shelter her from those men, from their eyes that were undressing her. His hand settled on her shoulder, and where he had though she would tense up at his sudden possessive display, he was actually surprised when she leant back slightly into his touch. Within moments, he was lost to the world, caught up in her presence, her scent and the reality of actually touching her. His senses reeled and he felt drunk on them, since everything around them seemed to filter into the background. The only actuality was that of her beneath his touch and the sensations that tingled up his arm at their contact.

Calleigh ordered a soda and he followed suit, knowing that although they were officially off-the-job that either of them could be called-in at any time.

His hand started to move along her neck and under her hair. The feel of her skin was intoxicating, and he soon discovered that he not only liked touching her, but that he really wanted to touch more of her.

Calleigh almost moaned in response to his touch and leant into it more, wanting to encourage him to continue. She clamped her lips shut in order to prevent any sounds escaping, although she doubted they would have been audible over the noise in the club, which had steadily been rising as the patrons became more inebriated. She was enjoying the attention he bestowed her and did not want give him any reason to back-off, because if that was as close as he would allow himself to come to her, she wanted to draw it out for as long as possible. She drew in his presence his scent and allowed them to imbue her, the same as his touch seemed to ignite a well-known and heated response from her. Her body steadily came alive in a way she had not allowed it to for some time. Sensations she had almost forgotten, rekindled, and once again caused her to yearn for more from him.

Horatio felt as if his soul was drawing comfort from her presence, yet actively seeking even more contact with her. On finishing his soda, he looked about and noticed the other patrons' inebriated state. The smell of alcohol and sweat started to permeate the air and made him remember why he no longer frequented clubs.

Calleigh noted his discord with the things around him, it having become second nature to her. 'You wanna leave?' Calleigh asked drawing his attention back to her.

Horatio looked at her then glanced at the club interior, 'Yes, I don't really like the atmosphere,' he spoke up before returning his gaze to her, 'Current company excluded.'

Calleigh smiled slightly, 'I agree, come on let's go,' she said moving to rise from her chair, causing him to withdraw his hand from her neck. She almost immediately missed the contact, hoping he would touch her in some other way.

Horatio's heart pounded at her words, he was unwilling to leave her to the wolves but knew she was a grown woman and that he could not dictate to her what to do. 'You don't have to leave,' he quickly replied, wanting her to know he did not expect anything else from her, as he reached for his wallet to settle their tab.

'That's fine. I've had enough anyway. And I need a lift home,' Calleigh returned, knowing that after sharing time with him, there was no other male in that room that could even spark an interest within her.

'You didn't drive yourself?' Horatio asked, slightly shocked at the implication of her words.

'I was gonna get a cab back, I didn't want to drive under the influence,' She quickly replied, having realized how he could have interpreted her words.

'Oh!' Horatio simply replied, knowing that he would have to suspend her if that ever were to occur, also not liking the fact that it would also have made it easier for her to leave with someone.

Calleigh picked up her bag and he allowed her to lead the way out, settling his hand on her back as she made for the exit.

Horatio led her to his car and opened the door for her, allowing her to settle before closing it again. He then walked around and settled himself in the driver's seat before starting the car and driving her home. The trip was concluded in silence, with both only having their thoughts for company, however, like so many trips before, the silence was comfortable and in many ways comforting, with neither having the actual need to speak or fill the air with useless and superficial chatter.

On their arrival, he shut off the engine and got out with her, intending to walk her to her door. Calleigh was torn, uncertain as to whether or not she should remind him that it was not needed that she could take car of herself and could manage on her own. Except that the deeper, softer, girly side of her wanted him to see her home, wanted for him to treat her like a lady, like his date, she has always longed to be treated as such, and maybe he would even join her for a nightcap. She knew that Horatio was the embodiment of a gentleman, and that it was that side of him that would not allow her to walk to her home alone. She knew that he would never ask of her more than she was willing to give; but he made giving so easy. It had also been his courteous nature that had drawn her to him in the first place, so she indulged herself the short stretch off time she could have him to herself.

Once the reached her door she turned to look at him, noticing his indecision. 'You wanna come in for a cup of coffee? It's still early,' Calleigh asked before reaching into her clutch for her keys.

'I would like that,' Horatio replied and waited for her to unlock and open the door. His was heart soaring, having enjoyed the closeness they had shared up until then, he was not ready to have it come to an end.

Horatio had for years already known that they would never be more than work colleagues, he also knew that she was no longer enamoured with him for what he could teach her or captivated by the proximity and bond that developed when working together under stressful circumstances. He nevertheless did miss her friendship, and working with her in the field. Lately, it always seemed as if the others were constantly ganging up to work with her, and that neither time nor circumstance allowed for them to work a case together, or even compare notes for that matter.

He stepped into her home behind her and closed the door as she made her way to the kitchen, switching on some more lights as she went. He followed her, only to come to a standstill in the doorway, watching her as she started the coffee machine and reached for two mugs. Her movements were graceful, as always, whilst she set the two cups down and reached for the sugar, then turning towards the fridge to get the milk. There was a familiarity in her movements, added to the fact that she had no need to question him as to how he liked his coffee, because she already knew. For years already they had brought each other coffee, especially when the caseloads were heavy and the hours long. However, they had never before done so on their own time or in either of their homes, and he actually liked it, it seemed more personal, something they could do more often or at least he would like to do more often. However, he also knew that she would one day wish to settle down, and that he should not impose on her in such a way. He was actually surprised that she had not yet settled down and started a family, he has always imagined she would, it had been one of the many reasons he had been unwilling to start something with her. Calleigh was not the type woman one should enter into a relationship with light intentions, with her it should be for keeps, and he never could understand why things had never seemed to work out for her.

Calleigh turned to look at him, then tilted her head slightly in question when she recognized his indecision.

Horatio smiled slightly at her, causing her heart to skip a few beats. 'Why don't you go sit down so long and make yourself at home,' Calleigh invited, 'I'll bring the coffee once it is ready.

'Okay, Horatio said, before turning from the doorway and going towards her lounge. He had been in her home a few times in the past, but had never had the leisure to really explore any of it.

The moment he stepped away from the doorway, Calleigh scurried through her cupboards in search of some biscuits to have with their coffee, finally coming across a packet of chocolate biscuits, she placed them on a plate and poured their coffee added the sugar and milk then transferred everything onto a tray, before joining him.

Horatio took a moment to peruse some of the photos in her lounge; there were a few of her family and some of the team. One or two of speed and one of her and him that had been taken some time ago. He smiled slightly at the memory, it was before things had spiralled so drastically, casing them to even miss each other in the hallway.

He heard her movement and turned to look at her as she set down the tray. She glanced towards him noting the pictures he had been looking at, then smiled slightly. 'That seems like a lifetime ago,' Calleigh commented, before picking up his cup and handing it to him. He took it with practiced ease and declined any biscuits, knowing he did not need the added sugar. 'Yes it does, I didn't know that you kept photos of everyone,' he commented before sitting down.

'It helps during times when things get rough,' She replied also sitting down.

'Like the last case?' Horatio asked, knowing that it must have taken quite a bit to shake both of them out of their routines. However, he was grateful for it, because in some way it had brought them closer again.

Calleigh nodded her head slightly in acknowledgement. Lately the cases seemed to become more wearisome. She no longer experienced the thrill that had always been there, the challenge of a puzzle that needed to be solved. The cases and bodies had started to become numbers, the evidence simply needed to be processed, and she knew why that was, why it had happened. She looked at Horatio and her heart sank a little more, she had in the past lived for the moments they could catch up with one another, could bounce ideas and evidence between one another, often just voicing it made something come to light. Lately however, he always seemed stuck in his office doing paperwork, in meetings, or out in the field, the criminal minds in Miami never allowing them a moment's respite. Although she knew he trusted her judgement and that she would stand in for him at a moment's notice, she missed the little bit she used to have of him.

Both drank their coffee in silence and once again found comfort in their thoughts. Horatio quickly realized that she would not be quite as calm and composed had she any idea as to the trail his thoughts were following. He watched as her cup was lifted to her lips once again, wishing he could trade paces with it, so that he could touch her lips and know it they were as soft as they looked. Then he would trail kisses along her jaw, and whisper into her ears all the sinful things he has wanted for so long already to do to her. His focus became burry as he allowed his mind reign.

Calleigh saw his mind wander and saw him space out on her, having known him to do it in the past. On a few occasions even having solved some cases. Something she possibly suspected he was doing then, knowing that it was unlikely to be her presence that caused him to space out like that. Once her coffee was finished, she tilted her head slightly, having noted him shift once or twice. 'Horatio, your coffee's getting cold,' she called him back and saw him startle slightly.

'Oh, sorry, what were you saying,' He asked looking down at his hands noting the cup, for a moment almost bashful at being caught like that.

'Your coffee is probably cold,' Calleigh repeated herself.

'No, it's okay,' Horatio said draining half of the cup, not wanting to insult her any further.

Calleigh just looked at him, wanting to shake her head slightly. She rose and returned the tray to the kitchen, for a moment saddened that things had gone the way they had, back at the club his touch had held so much promise.

Horatio placed his cup on the table and rose to leave, not being entirely comfortable with the desires that had started to simmer just below the surface of his skin. He knew that he should leave before he did something that he more likely than not would regret for a very long time. He was honest enough in admitting that he had concerns about his ability to perform, that he would rather walk away than attempt something with her… only to fall far short of both of their expectations. He would never be able to live with the embarrassment of not being able to satisfy her, and considering that she had stated earlier the evening that she liked younger men, he knew the bar would be high. Also not having fully bought into her reasoning – that they did not make it more than what it was. It had confirmed his suspicion that she was a highly sensual person, and the likelihood of him satisfying her with his old body was not even worth contemplating.

Calleigh returned to the lounge and could read his intent on her entry, not really wanting him to leave, but she knew that with Horatio it was easier to move a wall than try to get him to change his mind. She followed him to the door and as he turned around to say his farewells. His eyes met hers, holding an unfamiliar glint in them one she had never before seen, however could recognize on any other man. It caused her to question her own assessment of their situation. That maybe his gentlemanly manners were getting the better of him and that he was really wanting to fulfil the actions his earlier touch had conveyed to her.

Horatio saw her expression change, knew he was doing a very poor job of concealing his desire for her, because even as he stood there, he was becoming more aroused. He recognized a certain type of indecision in her eyes, almost disbelief, before he saw them drop to his lips. He watched her wet her own lips, and it was the look in her eyes when they met his again that made him react for her in the end, their depths having exposed the desire she had held onto for so many years. His mind was cheering him on to take her lips, to finally know what she tasted like, to discover if her lips were really as soft as he imagined them.

His hands clasped the side of her face moments before his lips took hers. The taste of her intoxicating him as inexplicable sensations coursed over his body, almost causing his knees to buckle as he coaxed her lips open, drawing a resounding moan from her at the same time. He felt her soften against him, participating in their kiss, which had him literally ready to melt into a puddle on the floor at her feet.

Calleigh's hands landed on his chest and she leaned into him more, unwilling to let him stop his plunder, her body having instantly flushed with desire, feeling hot all over as it responded to his. She was willing to pull her gun on him and command him to strip should he try to stop what he was doing. Her legs turned to jelly under her, and he had only kissed her, she had no idea what she would experience if he actually got to making love to her.

When they finally broke for air, Horatio's head dropped to her shoulder whilst they both panted as if they had just run a marathon. His hand landed on her back drawing her closer to him, allowing her to feel the effect she had on his body. For some inexplicable reason he no longer cared if it caused her to back off. For too many years now he had felt this attraction for her, for too many years he had yearned to touch her. Their evening together had only served to reawaken those desires. That, combined with the knowledge that she had actively been seeking a lover that evening, lent him the courage to take the leap of faith. He might not be the youngest she could have taken to her bed that night, but he was willing to give her his all.

'Horatio,' Calleigh grasped breathlessly, moments after their bodies connected. The tingling sensation she had experienced at his touch earlier had developed into a burning ache deep within her core. The conformation of his arousal had only elevated it to a deep-seated need to have him inside her. 'Take me to bed,' she whispered into his neck hoping that would not send him running.

Horatio's grip on her tightened whilst the fought to contain the whimper that wanted to escape his lips, knowing that there was nothing on this earth he wanted more.

'Where's the bed,' he finally managed to husk into her ear, his heart pounding so hard he was surprised he had even heard her. Just the though that she really wanted him, that she would allow him to make love to her, had knocked him almost speechless.

Calleigh withdrew from his embrace and reached for his hand, interlacing their fingers before turning from him and leading him towards her bedroom. The light from the hallway illuminated her room. Ten, even five years ago, she would have been willing to turn on the lights, however, her body was no longer as firm as it used to be. Her breasts were also softer than they used to be, and more than anything, she wanted to maintain the fantasy for him, to allow him to think that he was with a younger, firmer version of her. Systematically they dropped their clothes. There was none of the tugging and pulling that made it desperate. Calleigh tried to contain the desperation she felt, not certain if that was what he would want. Once she was naked, she slipped between the sheets and waited for him to join her. She watched him rummage through his wallet and drop a packet on the nightstand and smiled slightly thinking; _trust Horatio to remember something like that._

Horatio settled beside her in between the sheets, and for a moment it seemed a little too domesticated for Calleigh, it was not the hot wild romping she had always anticipated. Horatio turned towards her, grazing his hand along her side, his heart pounding as his fingers traced invisible lines along her skin, at times barely touching her.

It was his touch that endeared him even more to her, the slight trembling she could feel in his hand told her exactly how deeply involved he was. His tender ghostlike touch stirring her more than the most confidant of touches from other lovers had. She moved closer to him to encourage him more, and barely managed to contain the gasp that escaped her lips when their naked bodies came into contact with each other.

Within moments, what may have seemed domesticated at first quickly spiralled into pure desire, as hands quickly took on a life of their own. Their lips met and plundered, as both became more confident in the actuality of their situation. Grunts and groans were issued in encouragement as pleasurable places were discovered and fondled, and all too soon even the slightest sense of self-awareness was forgotten as two bodies pressed closely together. Their owners revelling in the feel of the others flushed skin pressed so closely.

It was as if synchronised, when Horatio rolled onto her and her thighs parted for him in welcome. His endless plunder of her mouth was barely broken as he reached down to join them. His manhood was harder than it had been in years, and yearned to be held within her heat. His first thrust into her had them both gasp in unison, as the incredible sensations coursed through them, both having longed for that moment for far to long and simply clung to each other as the sensations overwhelmed them. The minute Horatio felt capable of breathing again, he pushed deeper into her, wanting to get as deeply into her as he could.

Calleigh's hands shot down to his buttocks, her fingers digging into the flesh as she welcomed him into her body. Feeling his sight jerk like motions, knowing that he sought deeper penetration, she moved her legs and angled her pelvis so that he could obtain maximum depth into her. The moment his pelvis rocked against hers and she felt the tip of his manhood hit her cervix, she nearly screamed in pleasure. Calleigh gripped him closer, wanting to retain that utter and completely exquisite sensation of being filled by him, all of him, in the fullest and most complete of ways. He fit her perfectly, like she always suspected he would.

On gaining full penetration, Horatio muttered indistinguishable words of wonder as he tried to process the sensations that coursed both over and through his body. His body having broken out in gooseflesh was soon overtaken by a tremble while he continued to push down on her. He panted as the sensations almost became unbearable, the heat of her around him almost stupefied his brain, as he processed sensation of having her wrapped around him, of having her body cushion his in the most imitate and fulfilling of ways. If ever he could have chosen a time to die – that would have been it, buried deep within the body of the woman he never thought he could ever have.

Horatio started rocking his hips, causing them both to whimper at the sensations. With anyone else, Calleigh would have been disgruntled at the lack of motion, but even the slightest of movements he made within her were erotically exquisite, not enough to satisfy the raging need she felt, but just enough to keep the ache within her at fever pitch. She could feel the trembling that had overtaken him under her fingertips as she traced them up his back, heard the surreal gasps he uttered, mixed with her name. Her hand ran down his back again, his movements driving her insane with the need for more, wanting so much more from him.

'Horatio,' she moaned her hands gripping his buttocks again, her fingers sinking into the flesh. The pain caused him to jerk up against her eliciting a grunt of encouragement from her lips.

'Calleigh,' he sighed in wonder, pushing stronger into her again, soaking up the grunt his actions elicited from her.

'Yes Horatio,' Calleigh encouraged him, and was rewarded by him withdrawing from her slightly, pushing firmly back into her, causing her body to rise up against his. On his re-entry, sensations coursed over her body, drawing a moan of delight from her, it was all the encouragement Horatio needed as he repeated the movement, once again whispering her name in awe.

'More handsome, more,' Calleigh encouraged between strokes, 'just like that.'

Her words caused Horatio to both strengthen and speed up his thrusts into her, until all either of them were capable of was grunts and moans as they clung together, holding each other tightly whilst moving together. Their strokes meeting and drawing apart in total sync.

Horatio felt her body stiffen under his, felt the resistance within her depths tightening around him. He felt her hands clawing at his buttocks and her gasps shortening, their pitch altering slightly. He pushed on wanting her to find her pleasure, then felt her body push up against his as a wail emanated from her. The sporadic spasms that gripped him coaxed his own release as he rotated his hips forcefully, causing her to gasp at the intensity of the sensations that coursed over her body. With one mighty plunge, he seated himself deeply within her and bellowed victoriously as his essence was expelled. His seed bursting from him with such a force, that it was both painful and pleasurable, temporary blinding him of everything but that moment and the feel of the woman beneath him. His vision might have been compromised by the lack of illumination, however her pleasure he could easily sense as he held her closely, feeling the slight ripples around him as his own body started trembling again.

Calleigh slowly came down from her orgasmic induced high. The tingles still stirred deep within her body and she could feel the trembles in Horatio, his bellow having been a clear indication of his pleasure. She had never even considered that he could be vocal in bed, his control having always rendered that too great a divide to cross, however she liked it.

She carefully stroked his back, allowing him as much time as he needed to return from his high. His firm hold on her was both endearing and concerning, it was almost as if he was holding onto something he was scared would slip away if he moved. His weight altered slightly, forewarning her of his impending withdrawal from her, and where she had expected of him to pull away from her, like all the other men before him had, he only lifted himself slightly to allow her to breathe easier. He kissed her along her neck and jaw before once again laying claim to her lips again, drawing a moan from her at the amount of emotion he conveyed. On breaking the kiss, he drew her closer and moved them, rolling onto his side and drawing her with him as he settled. He slipped from her, but continued to hold her, enough to enforce the fact that he was not willing to let go of her yet.

'Cal,' He gently spoke up some moments later, a slight hesitation evident in his voice.

'Yes, Horatio,' Calleigh coaxed, wondering what had cause that tone in his voice.

'I forgot the condom,' Horatio stated flatly, waiting for her reaction.

Calleigh just grunted slightly in response, before slightly shaking her head and smiling, _trust Horatio to think of something like that, now,_ she thought, then ran her hand down his side. 'It's okay, Horatio,' Calleigh replied, knowing it was unlikely that she would fall pregnant, or pick up anything from him, and that much like him, she too had lost all sense of self, having had thought for nothing other than the sensations he had evoked within her.

Horatio pulled her closer and moved until he was settled on his back, then allowed her to settle against him, his hand brushing her back as he drew in the ambience surrounding them.

After a while, the aura around them shifted and became thick with uncertainty, Horatio being uncertain as to whether or not he should get up and leave her, not wanting to, and Calleigh was uncertain as to when he would get up to leave, knowing that inevitability he would have to.

Some time later, Calleigh drew from him and turned onto her side, having established his unwillingness to leave, 'sleep Horatio,' she murmured as she settled herself for the evening, knowing that he would need her permission to stay.

Horatio's heart had pounded when she drew from him, expecting that the inevitable moment for him to leave had arrived, although her words had sent such a burst of happiness through him that he almost gripped her tightly when he spooned behind her.

Calleigh smiled slightly when he seemed determined to keep her in his embrace, his fingers stroking the skin below her breast, an action that did not lessen when she started drifting off, only to surface again. Her hand reaching for his, stilling it for a moment, 'Horatio sleep,' she insisted, before removing her hand.

'I can't… you'd be gone.' he softly replied. So softly that she almost thought she had imagined it.

His words caused her to turn towards him slightly. She took his hand in hers again and squeezed it slightly. A part of her wanted to point out that he was in her bed, therefore it was unlikely that she would leave him. However, being very familiar with the meaning of his words, having on many occasions treasured the idea of having him in her bed – only to wake up alone in the morning, she could empathise with his thoughts. Knowing that, were it not for the pleasurable tingle between her legs and his scent surrounding her, she too would have thought it a dream. However, for as long as he opted to remain there in her bed, is what would determine if they would wake up together.

'I'll be here in the morning,' Calleigh whispered then felt his arm tighten around her, before he rose slightly brushing his lips against her shoulder, drawing a contented sigh from her before he settled into place closing his eyes and allowing her scent to carry him off to sleep.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Horatio drifted out of his peaceful slumber, his body languid however slightly sore in places. An overwhelming sense of contentedness filled him as thoughts and memories filtered into his conscious thought, followed by the harsh realization that his was the only body in the bed. Carefully he opened his eyes to find himself in an unknown room. For a moment his heart sped up before he distinguished the scent surrounding him, it was hers. Glancing about the room, he could make out which door lead to the bathroom, however failed to see Calleigh. Getting out of bed, he searched through his clothes for his boxers then made for the bathroom, whilst fighting the disheartened sensation that overcame him at her absence.

Calleigh entered her bedroom a few moments later, carrying two cups of coffee, and was quick to notice his absence in her bed. Movement in the bathroom doorway caused her to look towards it and saw him emerge wearing his boxers.

A heated flash of awareness shot through him as his eyes settled on her, his first instinct was to cover himself up more, realizing that she would possibly be put off by his less than perfect physique, where she looked absolutely enchanting in her silk gown. Just the thought of the pleasure he had received from moving within her body caused his heart to speed up, sending blood down to his groin and causing it to jerk slightly in response. Calleigh looked at him for a moment, slightly put out, having hoped to catch him still in bed, knowing that it would have been easier to broach the inevitable discussion that was likely to follow their actions, if she caught him with his guard down. However, as she looked at him, she knew that she was already too late, his guard already having gone up.

'Coffee,' Calleigh said, lifting the cups she held slightly in indication before moving to hand him his. Then she placed her own on her dresser and stepping over to one of the closets, drawing it open she drew out a towel for him.

Horatio watched as she moved about, feeling as if his heart was pounding in his throat. He had taken the coffee she offered, and saw her extract the towel from the closet, the moment more loaded between them than he had ever wanted it to be. He took the offered towel and watched her take up her coffee, noticing the slight tremor in her hand. It was the only tell indicating that she found the situation as difficult as he did.

'There are disposable razors in the cupboard below the basin, and there should be an extra toothbrush as well,' Calleigh said after picking up her coffee, her voice slightly strained.

Horatio took it as an indication for him to clean up and returned to the bathroom, feeling somewhat dismissed. He thoughtlessly only partially closed the door behind him, dropped the toilet lid and placed the towel on it and his cup of coffee on the basin. Gripping the sides of the basin, he looked up into the mirror and sighed in dejection. He had known that it would come at a price, possibly severing the last ties they had with each other, however he was unwilling to accept it for what it was.

Opening the cupboard beneath the basin, he found a razor and toothbrush and placed them on the basin then turned to the shower. Switching on the water he gave it a few moments to warm up before stepping inside. He allowed the water to sluice over him for a few moments before his forehead came to rest against the tiled wall and a groan to escape his lips. It was not what he had wanted, he wanted to sweep her off her feet and take her back to bed, so that he could re-experience the miraculous sensations of moving within her. He wanted to once again hear her admonishments, her grunts and whimpers as she expressed her pleasure to him, pleasure she gained from having him moving within and over her. However, it seemed unlikely that he would experience it again.

Calleigh sat down on her bed, placing her coffee on the nightstand, untouched. Her head dropped down into her palms and her shoulders drooped slightly, contrasting the exact opposite of her mood when she had woken half an hour earlier. Her mood had soared at the memories of her night spent with him. Utter rapture had suffused her body at her discovery of him still in her bed with her. His peaceful slumber was one she had never before had the opportunity to witness. She had wanted nothing more than to snuggle into his embrace and to remain there for as long as she could. She wanted him to know that she wanted more of him, and that she would take whatever he was willing to bestow her. However, somewhere between her rising to make them coffee and him waking, something had gone amiss. She heard the shower start, and just the thought of his naked body in her shower sent a stab of longing through her body. She was not blind. He might not be as physique as he used to be, but he had provided her with more pleasure and a deeper sense of connection than anyone else ever had. It was the man that she wanted, not the body. The fact that he could drive her mindless with pleasure was an added bonus as far as she saw it. Passion could not replace the emotion and feelings she had for the man, she glanced towards the bathroom door noticing that it was only partially closed. Drawing in a deep breath she drew together the courage, she was willing to fight for that she had spent a decade longing for, then got up off her bed to go claim it.

Horatio finally lifted his head, having pondered on possible outcomes to their situation. Reaching for the soap, he took a deep breath knowing he had to try, that he was not willing to let her slip through his fingers. He had just started to soap his body when the door to the shower opened, resulting in him to gazing upon a gloriously naked Calleigh and causing his heart to race once again. He drew in the sight of her and allowed his body to respond in its most basic of ways, wanting her to see what she did to him.

Calleigh looked at him for a moment and dug deep, hoping she had the courage it would take to see this through. 'Step over I'll wash your back,' she said stepping into the shower, hoping her false bravo hid the fact that she was feeling a lot more insecure than her appearance imparted.

Horatio made space for her and watched her close the door behind her. He allowed her to take the soap and washcloth from his grasp without a word of resistance, and turned his back towards as if they have done it hundreds of times before. He almost moaned in gratitude the moment she started to wash his back, the muscles relaxing under her touch. At some stage her touch changed, and her fingers started tracing over his back. His body instantly responded to the shift in her touch, his manhood hardening as her touch brought back the memories of their evening together. He felt her hand flattening out to stroke his skin more and fought to contain the whimper that wanted to escape his lips.

Calleigh found herself in a trance, her gaze following her hand as it moved over his skin, registering its heat and texture. She leant forward, as if some invisible force was drawing her closer to him, until her lips touched his back.

Her kiss was all it took for Horatio to spin round and claim her lips. Drawing her into a passionate embrace as his hands started running over her body once again, his desire for her conveyed within his touch. Calleigh felt her knees weaken at the passion he could so easily unleash on her. Her water slicked skin enticing him even more as he pulled their bodies flush within moments, the cloth and soap long since abandoned as Calleigh's arms came round him, holding him to her, wanting to lose herself in the sensations he once again evoked, proving to her that the night before had not been a fluke. His hands ran adoringly over her body, inflaming her desire for him even further. His hardened manhood pushed against her lower abdomen.

Within moments, all Calleigh could think of was having him inside her again, and how best to achieve it. When their kiss broke she pulled slightly from him, turning her back towards him and allowing his arms to close around her again.

'Take me Horatio. Fill me,' she moaned as his hands ran over her body, she parted her feet to allow him access to her.

'No,' Horatio mumbled into her neck, causing a jolt to go through her body once her mind had registered the word. She fought the distress that his words evoked, the pain his rejection was inevitably to cause. 'Not like this,' he whispered huskily into her ear, whilst he continued to run his hands over her. His voice turning her insides to mush with the desire she could hear in it. 'You deserve to be thoroughly loved on a bed, not pressed up against a shower wall,' he whispered as his hands flattened on her lower abdomen and body pushed into hers. 'I want to make love to you Calleigh,' he husked as his one hand moved down her apex, 'I want to join us here, no barriers, no thoughts, just us.' Calleigh felt her legs almost give as he quickly pulled her against him. 'Would you like me to?'

'Yes,' she almost whimpered, her legs feeing decidedly weaker at the emotion conveyed in his request, strongly doubting her ability to even make it back to her bed.

Horatio fought his desire to take her there as she had requested, and instead reached for the taps, shutting off the water before drawing her with him. He took the towel from the rail and haphazardly tried to dry her, intending to keep his hands on her, wanting to keep her in a sensation filled daze. He led her slowly back to her bed and allowed her to lie down before settling next to her, blocking her movement when she tried to turn towards him. His actions caused her to frown, until she felt the pressure on her shoulder to turn her back towards him. Complying with his request, she felt him place a kiss on her shoulder, his hand running along the length of her spine until it came to the small of her back, where it traced patterns on her skin. His lips followed in the path his hand had taken, and Calleigh closed her eyes as the sensations created by his featherlike kisses bushing against her skin overtook her, leaving her moaning in response.

Horatio only had one goal; to convey to her how ardently he wanted to make love to her, so thoroughly, that she would allow him the privilege of doing it time and time again. His hands traced over the globes that formed her buttocks, returning to massage them slightly. His fingers traced her thighs, running back up them and resulting in her body automatically opening up to him, her thighs already parting for him allowing him access. He smiled slightly in response to her willingness, and continued to kiss down her spine. Moving slightly, he continued to brush kisses down her thighs, for a moment flicking his tongue over the back of her knee, before moving on. His hands reached her feet massaging them both before once again moving them up her calves, also massaging them slightly, conveying to her through his touch, his need for her. Her legs pared more when he started kissing his path up along her other leg, positioning himself between her legs, he once again flicked the back of her knee with the tip of his tongue.

Calleigh was lost to the sensations, soaking up the attentions he bestowed her. Her body moving, adjusting to his by its own accord, her hips automatically lifting towards him as his lips brushed the top of them again. His hand traced up her back, touching her in the most arousing yet chaste of ways, his lips kissed along her spine. His body slowly moved over hers, its close proximity awaking a heightened sense of anticipation. He drew her damp hair aside and kissed her shoulder, whist his one hand sipped under her. Calleigh lifted slightly, more out of reaction than intention, as he came to rest over her, holding his weight off her.

'How do you want me to love you Calleigh,' he husked into her ear, causing a shudder of desire to run along her back, heating her core even more in anticipation for him. Her mind tried to focus on the question as she felt his manhood press against her buttocks, its hardened stare causing another answering flair of heat between her legs.

'Any, Horatio,' she finally moaned, knowing he would want an answer. She felt him move from her, and wanted to whimper in disappointment as her body suddenly chilled where his had been moments before.

'Turn over,' he husked once he had moved from her. She turned onto her back, for the first time seeing the glazed over, passion filled expression he held. It knocked her speechless to think that he possibly could have had that same expression on his face the night before, when they had made love, and that she could have missed it. His hands started tracing over her body anew then he dipped his head, claiming her lips once again. The emotion conveyed with his kiss had her weak with longing for him. Positioning himself between her legs, he broke the kiss to gaze at her, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, leaning his forehead against hers.

His sudden change in behaviour caused her some concern. She traced patterns down his back for a moment. 'What is it Horatio?' She finally questioned, her voice husky, once she realized that he had discontinued his actions.

'I can't be casual about this,' he whispered against her lips. She could feel his body stiffening over her, knew that he would possibly retreat from her. The look on his face earlier had already given away the fact that he was emotionally invested in their actions. His words caused Calleigh's heart jump into her throat, thankful that it was not just her who had felt it.

'I don't recall either of us saying that this is casual,' she whispered back to his lips, causing his eyes to open again and allowing her to see the depths of his emotions within their depths. She could feel the relief coursing through his body as he moved to take her lips again, her arms closed around him in welcome, and on parting, he kissed down her jaw until he reached her ear.

'Tell me how to love you Calleigh, what you want me to do,' he husked, his manhood pressing firmly against her ready to make good on his words. The heat his words caused, coursed through her, drawing a longing moan from her lips.

'Just move inside me Horatio,' she moaned longingly. Then felt him move slightly, adjusting positions, before pushing into her and causing her to whimper as the sensations coursed through her from his entry.

Horatio carefully pushed his hips into hers, drawing back before repeating the movement. 'Like this,' he huffed against her lips, the sensations almost overwhelming him.

'Yes,' Calleigh moaned in response. 'Oh god Horatio,' she gasped her head pushing back against the pillow, in ecstasy. 'So good.'

Horatio lifted his weight off her slightly, bracing it on his elbows, intent on looking at the woman below him. Her hair was scattered over the pillow and her eyes glazed over in pleasure as he continued to move inside her. Her flushed skin glowing as he watched her silent gasps every time he filed her, his heart swelling with glee at the sight of the pleasure he gave her.

Calleigh's hands traced down his back and came to rest on his buttocks, her fingers sinking slightly into the flesh there, causing him to jerk against her. 'Harder, yes,' Calleigh gasped, 'like that.' Horatio met her request, jerking slightly against her almost losing the slight hold he still had on himself at the sound of her gasps. Each one rendering him more determined to give her all the pleasure he could. He felt her legs draw up next to his sides, his movements became more determined, jerking against her, jolting her every time he seated himself. He fought for control when her arms moved and her hands gripped his shoulders and she lifter her body against his. His arms slipped under her, embracing her as he continued to move.

'Let go Horatio, let me feel you,' Calleigh grunted in his ear, her words had him hold her closer before he handed himself over to the sensations between them, propelling his hips into her harder, faster, time and time again. He was no longer capable of coherent thought, incapable of taking in anything other than her moans of encouragement and the absolute heaven of moving inside her.

'Ugh, yes, Horatio,' Calleigh's immediate response came, edging him on. 'Just like that.'

Horatio felt her body tighten, his already tingling in preparation for his release. 'Cum with me Calleigh,' he grunted into her ear.

'Almost there handsome, just, a, bit, more, almost,' she moaned between thrusts as he continued to move within her.

Just as Horatio felt himself tip over, he felt her tighten around him. 'Horatio,' she gasped as her body tightened.

'Let go Calleigh, I'm with you,' he gasped as the sensations increased.

'Horatio!' Calleigh keened as her body tightened around him, causing him to buck against her as his seed was propelled from his body. 'Calleigh!' He grunted in reply as his entire body tightened against her, rocking against her as flashes of light flashed across his vision.

His body came to rest over hers and Calleigh wrapped her legs around him, wanting to hold him there for just a bit longer as her body continued to pulse lightly against his manhood. Horatio simply remained within her depths, having had no intention of moving, whilst they both caught their breath. Only once his body had softened did he move from her, drawing her with him again as he once again settled onto his back, his fingers tracing patterns along her shoulders whilst she listened to his heartbeat settle.

'Horatio?' Calleigh spoke up some time later.

'Yes,' He replied stroking her back in response.

'Can I ask you something?' Calleigh asked, moving slightly to look at him.

'Yes,' Horatio answered without thinking.

'You must answer though,' Calleigh insisted, locking eyes with him, causing Horatio some concern.

'Okay, but I have a right to refuse,' he lackadaisically replied.

'I'll let you ask me anything in return,' Calleigh replied, smiling mischievously, her behaviour giving him a good indication as to the direction their conversation was bound to take.

'Okay,' Horatio answered, more willingly, wondering what she could possibly want to ask him, and what his question to her would be.

'What is your greatest fantasy?' Calleigh was quick to ask. Horatio startled slightly at her question, not having expected of her to be as daring so soon.

'Other than a crime free city?' he retuned, teasing her slightly.

Horatio,' she thumped him slightly with her hand, 'You know what I mean.' Calleigh's hand settled on his chest, intending to still him in case he tried to get up.

'Sexual fantasy,' he clarified.

'Yes,' she replied, 'what would you like to do and with whom; no one is off limits.'

Horatio frowned slightly at her words. 'It is not so much that I would want to do something to someone, but rather have something done to me.'

Calleigh moved her head slightly in question. 'Go on,' she encouraged, for a moment fearing that he had some crazy fetish.

Horatio took a deep breath, not certain as to how she would interpret his desires, 'The truth?' he questioned.

'Yes, Horatio, now stop stalling,' she insisted.

'I have always had his image of me being tied up with some delectable woman taking advantage of me, allowing me to watch whilst she took her pleasure.' Horatio finally confessed.

Calleigh thought about it for a moment having expected something much worse. 'Ok-ay, bondage, hmm,' she drew out her response, 'any woman in particular?' she chanced, 'what is she dressed in?' she pushed him.

'Calleigh,' Horatio warned.

'Humour me, Horatio,' Calleigh was quick to jostle him.

'Sometimes she's wearing lace, other times its leather,' he vaguely returned, 'but mostly, it's a see-through slip, that simply teases me with glimpses of her body.'

His reply caused her to think for a moment. 'You still haven't answered my question.'

'Only if you answer mine,' Horatio was quick to counter.

'Okay,' she replied, almost flippantly.

'Same question,' he said in reply.

Calleigh smiled slightly at that, knowing she was about to shock him. 'Well, other than wanting a partner I could practice both the Kama Sutra and Tantra with, or share long evenings wrapped up in each other… I've always wanted to be thoroughly fucked in front of a camera,' Calleigh replied awaiting his response.

'What!' Horatio returned, shocked that she would want to do something like that.

'I'm not talking hardcore in your face porn Horatio, but the idea of being able to see on screen what it looks like to be taken by someone you trust has definitely got an appeal.' Calleigh was quick to counter, her body pushing against his slightly at the thought of images they would make.

'Why haven't you then?' Horatio asked, not understanding her fantasy.

'It's not something you indulge in with just anyone, it should only be done with someone you trust not to use it for extortion later.' she clarified for him, and all too easily he understood what she meant. 'So who is the person?' Calleigh insisted catching him of guard.

'Person?' He questioned not understanding.

'In your fantasy,' she clarified for him.

He ran his hand up her back again, taking a beep breath before he finally voiced it, 'I always imagined you sitting astride me, taking your pleasure from me and allowing me to watch.'

Calleigh jolted slightly at that, the simplicity of it surprising her almost as much as the identity of the person in it. She then smiled slightly, almost wanting to tease him a bit. 'Your bed or mine?' She was quick to ask.

'Mostly mine, I didn't know what your bedroom looked like,' Horatio answered honestly.

'So I would have to seduce you in your home,' Calleigh said, thinking aloud for a moment, 'tie you to your bed and have my way with you.'

'I don't expect you to,' Horatio was quick to counter.

'Why do you think I asked?' Calleigh insisted.

'Curiosity,' Horatio supplied.

'There is only one problem,' Calleigh said dropping her voice to a more teasing tone.

'What's that,' Horatio asked, realizing that they might as well plunge in at the deep end and see if they could weather the storm.

Calleigh lifted from him slightly, only to look at him deadly seriously. 'I only like to ride lively studs,' she said in as serious tone as she could muster.

'Lively studs,' Horatio replied, catching onto her game.

'Yes, the livelier the better,' she teased again.

'Oh you'll find this one quite lively,' Horatio replied, when he felt her hand drift down his abdomen.

'How about I go for a ride once he wakes up again,' Calleigh teased, her hand brushing over his manhood, causing Horatio's eyes to close at the sensation. His manhood quick to react to her words, the images alone were enough to make it pulse into her hand.

'Why lieutenant Caine, how wiling,' she coyly chided him, wrapping her hand around his slightly hardened shaft, clasping it firmly. 'Show me how hard you can get for me lover,' she brazenly whispered in his ear having moved slightly. Then pumped it a few times, 'Come show me Horatio.'

Horatio grunted half in frustration when his body failed to respond as quickly as he would have wanted it to. Calleigh sensing his frustration decided to push him a bit to see how far she could push it before he objected.

'There are rules handsome,' her brazen voice drew his thoughts away from his concern regarding the lack of his body's response.

'What rules?' he gasped as she firmly gripped his manhood.

'You, will refer to me as goddess,' Calleigh commanded, her grip firm on him but not punishing. Horatio allowed for the word swirl around in his head for a moment, knowing he would have no problem referring to her as such, for he already thought that of her.

'Yes goddess,' he grunted in reply.

'Good boy,' Calleigh said moving her hand up to his chest, scraping her nails down his chest whilst moving to sit up, fully intent on staking her claim on him.

'Your body now belongs to me,' she declared, feeling a tingle run through her at stating the words, their meaning and implication brought to life something she had desired for too long already. Her other hand joined the first, also scraping down his chest.

'Yes goddess,' Horatio moaned in response as her hand once again took hold of him, stroking him. He raised his hands towards her, wanting to touch as well.

'No, no touching,' Calleigh commanded, knowing it would only take a few caresses from him and she would be quivering with need for more, and this time, she wanted to be in control.

'Your cock is mine,' She whispered into his ear, 'you may never again show it to another.' Calleigh decreed, reaching down and squeezing his testes. 'When it is hard, it is hard for my pleasure.'

'Yes goddess,' Horatio grasped loosing himself in the sensations her touch provoked, as well as the way she was staking her claim of him. He wanted to lay claim to her like that as well, to tell her what he wanted.

'You may no longer masturbate,' Calleigh commanded moving from him suddenly and getting up. 'Unless I tell you to.' Her words and the sudden loss of her touch drew him swiftly back to the room. 'Whenever your cock hardens, you are to report to me, and I will best decide how to deal with it.' Calleigh said as she reached for one of the scarves at her dresser, then turned back towards the bed. Horatio seeing her intent could not help the flash of desire that went through him at the sight of her body coming towards his.

'No matter when or where, you will report to me,' Calleigh insisted as she got back onto the bed. Taking his hands, she tied them above his head using quick release knots. Once done, her hands moved down his body again.

'My pussy is the only one that will receive pleasure from it,' she whispered brazenly into his ear as her hand wrapped about him again, his cock once again hard for her. 'If you look at another woman, desire another, I will cut it off,' she proclaimed. Her hand gripping him hard to let him know she was serious, her actions making him gasp in pain. 'Is that understood?' She demanded in the end moving her hand to his testis again, cupping them.

'Yes goddess,' Horatio almost whimpered as the sensations eased, the pain actually having aroused him more. He knew there would be on other for him, for too many years he had longed for her to give her up.

Calleigh rubbed his testis for a bit then moved her hand back to his shaft. She felt his manhood pulse into her hand, realizing that her possessiveness is what he needed most. 'You are a good boy handsome, such a nice cock,' Calleigh said stroking it lightly. Horatio was surprised to find it was hard, and once again aching to be buried inside her. However, Calleigh was not finished with him. Letting go of him, she heard his moan and she positioned herself across his chest. Horatio nearly lost his mind when he saw what she was doing.

'See this handsome,' Calleigh called his attention to her, her fingers glancing over her. 'This little pussy can be your plaything, do you want to play with it?' Calleigh asked, drolly, positioning herself in such a way that he could better see her pussy.

Horatio looked at her hands, to what they were doing, she was so close he could smell her. He drew in a deep breath, drawing in her scent. 'Yes goddess,' he almost begged.

'Do you want it?' Calleigh asked, earnestly.

'Yes goddess,' Horatio replied, thinking she would come closer so that he could lick her.

'You can't have it yet.' Calleigh proclaimed, moving back slightly. Horatio wanted to protest her actions, when she spoke again. 'You have to earn it,' Calleigh proclaimed, 'I'm not going to swallow that aching cock of yours until you have.'

'What must I do?' Horatio as good as begged, his mind trying to conjure up all the things she could make him do.

Calleigh leaned forward slightly. 'Tell me what you want to do to it, what you want to do to my pussy,' she whispered in his ear before sitting upright again, her hand running along his chest, moving back towards her apex, drawing his eyes with it. Then she leant back and lifted herself off him slightly so he could watch her fingers tracing over her, parting her lips for him to see.

Horatio was not certain how they got there, but he liked that side of Calleigh, for a moment, he closed his eyes trying to centre his thoughts away from the alluring sight she presented. So that he could answer her. 'I want to taste it, play with it like it is my favourite toy, to lick and suck it like a sweet, then I want to stick my cock in it and stretch it, to fill you, then I want to fuck you hard.' Horatio husked before opening his eyes again, then saw her one finger disappear into her. Knowing that at that moment, had she not tied him, he would have yanked it from her and given her something really fitting.

Calleigh listened to his words, let them bath over her. She reached for him squeezing him slightly, wanting to reprimand him for his words.

'You're a naughty boy,' She finally managed to get out, 'your body is mine, I decide what you may do with this cock of mine,' Calleigh said before moving slightly, her other hand reaching for one of his nipples, pinching it hard, then continued to move her body down his. 'Lucky for you, I also want to fuck you senseless.' Calleigh said, before feeding him into her, without warning.

Horatio simply arched his back off the bed as her heat enveloped him and the sensations coursed through him. 'Oh god, Calleigh!'

'Calleigh is not here,' Calleigh commanded, reaching back squeeze his testis hard.

'Yes goddess!' Horatio exclaimed as the pain shot through him, arousing him even more and causing him to jerk hard against her.

'Good boy, you show spirit,' Calleigh moaned as she started setting a pace for them. 'Come, show me you're worth the trouble.' she challenged him.

Horatio fought his bonds for a moment, wanting to grip her hips and push into her hard. However had to settle for bucking up into her every time she moved on him, grunting from the pleasure generated when their bodies connected hard.

'Oh god handsome you're worth the trouble.' Calleigh moaned, as her body was set alight by the sensations their coming together created. Her hands dropping to his chest to assist in balancing her as she started to move faster. 'Oh god yes, fuck me like that Horatio, oh god it's good,'

'Calleigh, untie me,' Horatio gasped no longer capable of taking it.

'What,' she gasped trying to bring her thoughts back.

'Untie me,' he repeated whilst bucking into her again, needing to feel that jolt against her as he hit full depth.

Calleigh reached forward, almost lifting off him completely to tug at the ends of the scarf, releasing his hands.

The moment he felt his hands released, they shot to her hips pushing her harder onto him as he bucked. 'Oh god Calleigh,' he moaned gripping her tightly his feet bracing on the bed as he stared propelling into her. Calleigh braced forward, allowing him more leverage.

'Calleigh! Oh fuck,' Horatio exclaimed as he relentlessly lunged into her, his mind focused purely on the pleasure. The image of her body over his, her gasps and moans of pleasure escaping her mouth as they moved together, her hair draping in rivulets over her shoulders, her breasts moving in time with their thrusts. 'Fuck me Calleigh, take your pleasure,' he nearly roared as their bodies continued to jolt together.

He heard her moan and felt her push down against him harder, watched her head lift skywards whist she grunted her pleasure.

'Mine, all mine,' Horatio grunted as he bucked up into her, drawing in the sight of her, lost in the throws of passion.

Calleigh wanted to reprimand him for his words, but at that exact moment, her body tightened and arched back, tightening around him. 'Horatio, cumming! She screamed, her body strung tightly over his, whist he continued to buck into her.

'Scream for me Calleigh,' He commanded, being right there with her again.

'Horatio!' she screamed, her fingers clawing on his chest as the sensations erupted within her, and the pulses had her rock against him.

'Yes, Calleigh,' He encouraged her and a few stokes later, his fingers sank into her hips as his toes curled and his body tightened under her. His hands pushing her onto him holding her in place as his body pumped his essence into her and he bellowed victoriously at the intensity of it.

His body dropping to the bed almost immediately after emptying itself into her again, Calleigh's following him down, panting just as hard as he was. Her body completely lax on his as the perspiration broke out over them.

Calleigh eventually moved and dropped next to him on the bed and lay simply gazing up at the ceiling. Her body having the pleasurable aching sensation that came from arduous loving, and she felt fully sated for the first time in years.

'Calleigh,' Horatio spoke up a while later, having regained his breath.

'Yes Horatio,' she huskily replied.

'Did you mean what you said?' He asked turning towards her slightly.

'Which part?' Calleigh asked, for a moment thinking back to what she had said, before turning her head to look at him, her body too languid to move.

'That I'm to report to you whenever I get hard,' Horatio clarified, his hand brushing some strands from her cheek, the glow of her body and her languid state lending him courage.

'After that performance, you bet,' Calleigh returned incredulously. 'There is no way I'm missing out on more. God I haven't felt as thoroughly sated in forever.'

'Good,' Horatio gasped turning towards her drawing her into his arms again. 'I can't think of a better way to deal with it.'

'Horatio aren't you supposed to be at the lab today?' Calleigh questioned some time later, puzzled when he had not made a move to call in or leave.

'I'm on standby, like you,' He simply replied, burying his nose in her hair, still revelling in the scents that surrounded them.

'Oh, okay,' she flippantly returned.

'You wanting to get rid of me?' he asked more cockily than he had intended.

'No, I was just thinking, we hardly ever have off on the same days,' Calleigh carefully worded her thoughts.

'That can easily be changed,' Horatio returned seriously, 'if you want it to be.'

She reached with her hand towards his cheek, her thumb brushing over his lips, before closing her eyes at the amount of emotion that swelled up in her. Never had she thought she would have a say in what happened between them. 'With all my heart,' she answered and moaned with relief when he drew her closer, and kissed her lips.

'Good, because I want that too.' He replied once they parted, then settled to stroking her back again.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Two days later Horatio walked into the ballistics lab, watching Calleigh as she went over a report with one of the detectives. He saw her glance at him under her lashes and smile slightly whilst continuing with her explanations. Once done, she turned towards him.

'And what can I help you with lieutenant Caine,' Calleigh asked, knowing she had no ballistics reports for him. Horatio glanced around, knowing that Calleigh was not one to bring her relationships into the work place. However, he would willingly take the flaying she dished out and stepped closer to her then whispered into her ear.

'I am reporting to my goddess as instructed,' his raspy voice caught her off guard the a moment it took herr to figure out what he meant. Then a smile broke out over her face as she looked over his shoulder, noting that no one was looking in their direction.

Brazenly her hand went to him, cupping him and causing Horatio to hiss as the sensations coursed through his body. 'And exactly what has gotten you so excited handsome? Or are you looking at others?' she demanded with a stern voice.

Horatio had thought long about his answer before coming down to the ballistics lab. 'No goddess, I was thinking of the pleasure you took from me the other morning.'

Calleigh felt his cock jump against her hand at his words, and smiled slightly, 'what do you want me to do handsome?' She teased, her voice lowered.

'Take your pleasure goddess,' he moaned as she continued to touch him.

'I should make you wait,' Calleigh teased, tracing her fingers along his length and watched as his eyes close and a shudder ran across his body. She moved closer to him, 'that is what I'll do, I'll make you wait until tonight, when I will expect of you to be able to mount me like a stud, you think you could do that handsome?' She whispered into his ear.

'Yes, goddess,' Horatio almost whimpered as images of them beseeched his mind, he could fully understand why she would want to do it in front of a camera then.

'My place after work,' Calleigh commanded, 'and then I'll determine whether or not you deserve further punishment.' She said sternly, moving away from him again. Leaving Horatio slightly stunned. 'Now if you don't mind lieutenant, I have work to get to,' Calleigh said turning towards the safe. Horatio looked after her, wondering how much it would take to get her to make that video with him…

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

And I cut the muse short here, already having allowed her way to much playing room…


End file.
